stwaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips to survive longer ( Death is inevitable)
So, STWALT is letting you down. Don't worry.. Death is common in the world of STWALT (either you are killed by monsters, certain events, or by your low Health possessed by the character you've chosen, either a Hobbit or a Thief). Survival Lessons with Man vs STWALT To survive, one must leave behind his past and start anew. Sorry, being a little philosophical. OK, here's some tips to survive in he dangerous world of STWALT (a.k.a Save The World at Lunch Time): 1. If you found a potion ( be it healing potion or medicinal potion), keep it in case you got poisoned or diseased. However, it is often randomly found so as once as you find a potion (or buy it/ brew it), stockpile them in oyur inventory. 2. Increase your defense! Your defense is the thing that saves you from losing a hitpoint ( avoiding counter attack from monster). If your defense is high (but attack low), you will hear sword sound effect(oh, i just love it TING! TING!). To increase defense, wear armor, head gear and shields ( as this give a boost to your defense.) 3. Find buildings quickly as they increase chances of your survival. So far, the most important structure is the castle, since it is the only place you can trade, cure, beg and go to prison ( relaxing TIME!). The second most important buliding is farm (you can earn gold) and tavern ( buy food, chat, gamble and go to castle), other buildings such as towers, hobbit village, elf forest, dwarf fortress-> increase skill. 4.Equip weapons. Swords are the best ones along with bow. A bow is a gooood bargain since it allows you to attack without the fear of being counter attacked ( meaning: monster will not attack you). If you found a club however, just use it until you find better ones such as axes, hammer etc. Because you are going to die miserably if you fight with bare hands (excluding warrior and ranger class since they have fighting skill) 5. If you can't fight, try to flee. Flee reduces honour rating ( since you run away like a little girl from a Lich) but prolong your survival until you find a weaker enemy (kobolds, stirge, goblin). Thieves are very good at fleeing, hence if you want to be a coward @ pacifist, choose thief since they are weak in offense but expert in escaping enemies. 6.Don't take risky chances (unless you feel lucky), because the game will treat you badly and so the epitome of UNFAIRNESS in this game. If you want to die quickly, just find a strong monster and just hit em'. Also,don't try to take risks on events( unless you feel lucky or you just want to be foolish), such as jumping off cliffs or entering a cave. REMEMBER:"Only a fool would venture into a cave". 7. Always and always take items when you found them, since each of the items has it own uses and purpose. Most important are survival items, such as Rope and Waterskin (but fortunately they are easy to found). Not having this items will reduce your chances of survival while increasing uncertainties. 8.Avoid being a criminal. There are may criminal actions and sometimes they are unavoidable. For example, stealing a rope, begging at castle, fighting patrols, accused as marauder etc. You may end up in prison and killed while escaping prison. Also, dwarf and elf settlements will refuse access to Brigands. So, commit crime at your own risk. 9. Get poisoned, cursed, diseased, or turned into a frog.. BUT with a reduced chance ( e.g flee rather than fightin' as bashing heads of monsters will increase the chances of getting this blights, oh and avoid Black Plague at settlements.. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!). 10. Be a rich adventurer. Those who possess much treasure and riches are bound to survive longer than the poor ones. Hence, collect stashes when you found them and sell unused items.With this, you can be a merchant. Congrats, you have unlocked a new class, MERCHANT fighter! 11. Alas, avoid encounter with a ppowerful monsssteerr like erm.. Draaagon or Lichhh. Kill the weak ones as to increase chances of your survival. More monster kills= more exp= level up. High level= high chances of survival. Well, that's all feel free to adopt this tips, and well, LIVE! P.S don't throw coin into wells, it is a waste of 1 gold coin and wishes are just fishes. It is better to work hard and die happily (or miserably)... "You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough"- Mae West. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.